


cae, caeau

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Artistic Sensibilities, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Mentioned Lingerie, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Short Top/Tall Sub, Slight Comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Lorenz has always had certain ideas about himself. Ideas that he wouldn't say are wrong, necessarily, but ideas that he's found rather enjoyable to subvert.And of course, he has Ignatz, who's very willing to indulge him in the matter.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	cae, caeau

**Author's Note:**

> "is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester into being gently dommed by sprightly commoner guys" - the greatest thread in the history of Forums, locked by me after 6,900 pages of heated debate

Lorenz might be a noble, but he considered it fair to say that he’d had a reasonable amount of experience with fields. In the time he’d spend with his father, there had been endless agricultural surveys to carry out, and Lorenz was no stranger to being dragged along on such outings. Assessing crop outputs, gathering intelligence on popular opinion- an entire host of the sort of busywork which befitted his regal heritage. And in the days even longer before those times, he was unafraid to say that he had gotten his feet dirty once or twice, parading through pastures hand-in-hand with his mother- Goddess rest her soul. 

The situation at hand, however- him pressed down hard against the grass of a nascent autumn on the arches of his back, gasping for stray breaths- it was the sort of ordeal which he was unafraid to describe as unusual. And with Ignatz bearing down on him, grass-shoot green eyes filled with a titillating sort of carnivorous lust, thighs splayed around his own- well, he would hardly call it unpleasant, either. Not when he met those eyes, glasses-framed, with each blink of his own, face nested so deep within the turf that it framed the entire span of his vision. 

Lorenz was quite sure that, should life be like one of his poetic romances, then Ignatz would seek to swoop down and kiss him. He reddened at the thought, and hoped that Ignatz should notice. But in the pause, framed solely by the stillness of the air around them, he did not acknowledge it- instead, he moved his hand to where a stray strand of grass lay languid against the bridge of Lorenz’s nose, bright against the pallor of his skin. It fell to the side with a lazy downwards swoop, and when it threatened to rebound itself back onto Lorenz’s face, Ignatz let out a soft gust of breath to push it back into its place once more. 

A breath which, even if only slightly, tickled Lorenz’s lips; akin to a kiss.

“You’re teasing me.” Lorenz phrased it very much as a statement- he considered himself able to intuit emotions rather well, and had seen the desire on Ignatz’s face quite clearly. And of course, he was no stranger to such a display. Still, Ignatz let out a light chuckle, an expression of impish denial spreading across his face. 

“I don’t think I’m teasing you, Lorenz.” With a quick motion, Ignatz dragged himself forward by the force of his shoulders, mounting himself further over Lorenz’s chest. “Why do you think I am?” 

Though Lorenz considered himself a rather proficient orator, to hear such a question enunciated still made him splutter. Ignatz’s voice was positively laced with indecency- some cream-cake tainted with nightshade- and Lorenz knew full well that it had always been able to lead him quite wonderfully astray. 

These things were hard to express- harder, still, if the goal was not to incite Ignatz even further. Lorenz, then, considered himself quite fortunate that any consequences incurred hardly bothered him. 

“There is the matter of your gaze.” Lorenz managed, eventually, to mutter, averting his eyes in a coy play at disaffection. “Not to mention your positioning.”

“My positioning?” Ignatz repeated, an imitation of Lorenz’s candor. Tapped his cheek, gentle, as if contemplating, as he surveyed the landscape of Lorenz’s chest beneath him. “Well, I could try and fix that for you.” 

“Hm.” It was a plaintive noise, close to a snort, pushed out of Lorenz’s nose. Still, it lit Ignatz’s eyes up further, and he withdrew one of his hands from where it was intertwined with the soft grass so as he could run it up the chest he had admired. As he traced his hand from where Ignatz knew Lorenz’s happy trail begun to the nape of his neck, never relieving or intensifying the ghostlike touch, Lorenz squirmed underneath, a febrile and tensing attempt to excise some of the mounting pressure- still, Ignatz did not let up. An archer’s fingers, Lorenz had learned, were trained to never buckle when faced with jostling things- amongst which he was included. Neither were an archer’s eyes allowed to leave their target- and Ignatz was still bearing down on him with a delightfully intentive gaze. So between the heady breaths which sent his eyes closed, Lorenz did his best to meet them, to bring himself close to the tension he imbued into their follies. 

Another aimless mutter, followed by a sigh, exited his lips. He played, sometimes, with expressions of frustration or disinterest in Ignatz’s ministrations- such things could never be sincere, of course. He was enraptured by Ignatz’s very countenance- had been since the day they first spoke. But he had learnt, through such infatuation, Ignatz’s burning desire to please, how for him to feign disinterest in the face of pleasure could only incite him further. And true to form, hearing the slight noise from Lorenz’s mouth finally prompted Ignatz to reposition properly- to shift himself once more against Lorenz. This time, his thighs moved no further upwards against him- they pressed instead closer, Ignatz pushing the folds of their trousers together and prompting a gasp which shattered Lorenz’s facade. 

“B-bold.” The word stumbled hard out of Lorenz’s mouth, barely breaking the seal of his lips. But at the sound, Ignatz repeated the movement, slighter, teasingly. And even as a jolt of excitement spread through Lorenz’s spine, he could not help but feel relieved at how Ignatz allowed him his mistakes; his stumbling awkwardness; the strange edges of his desire. 

A soft chuckle emerged from Ignatz’s throat. “Should I keep going, Lorenz?” 

“This feels a rather undignified place for us to embark on such a course, dearheart.” 

Ignatz paused for a moment, then nodded. “You’re right, Lorenz.” Then, with only the click of his tongue and the slight wink of his eye to warn, he ground himself down once more against Lorenz, hard. His lustful gaze reemerging, hungrier, as Lorenz writhed and bucked his hips in time underneath him. 

“I think this is a rather beautiful sight, though.” Another second passed, and Ignatz clicked his tongue again. “The locale isn’t half-bad either, mind you.” 

“Y-you’re flattering me.” Again, a statement- Lorenz knew quite firmly which game they were playing. It had been no secret between them, not for a long time, that Lorenz had his desires- more than anything, the desire to be right where Ignatz wanted him, doing whatever he wished he would do. In that, the complaints were a mere ruse. 

“Maybe I am.” Again, Ignatz withdrew his hand from Lorenz’s chest, lifted it up to cover his lips instead. Two forefingers, archer’s lifelines, placed gently over him. And  _ oh _ , how Lorenz wanted to open his mouth, to dart his tongue out and taste all of Ignatz’s robustness. 

Still, he resisted. 

“You’re stunning, Lorenz. A painting.”

He could feel himself becoming achingly hard beneath Ignatz- when he moved, it was easier to focus on that, a rapture of friction and pleasure. In the absence of touch, replaced with dull, still presence, it was suddenly much too much for him to handle. 

“I can feel you beneath me.”

Again, Lorenz resisted the urge to move- this time, to get up. He had no time to surrender to nervousness, nor to shame. 

He wanted, wanted things he knew were disgraceful. Wanted them for that reason, though not solely so. 

“I don’t think you mind being beneath me as much as you act, Lorenz.” 

With Ignatz’s fingers still hovering over him, applying a slight and silencing pressure, all Lorenz could do was shake his head briefly, compliant. At the sight of Lorenz's immaculately-trimmed purple locks swirling amongst the grass, the wildflowers of the season, Ignatz bit the bottom of his lip with a strength almost sufficient to draw away the blood which had risen to his face. He removed his other hand from where it propped him up, balanced himself by sinking even deeper down onto Lorenz’s sensitivity, and drew back as far as he could without needing to remove his fingers from where they held his lover underneath him, obedient. Without haste, savouring the subtle sweetness of Lorenz’s well-trained patience, he brought his other hand down to the small stretch of Lorenz’s nether region which was not obscured by Ignatz’s own presence. Twiddled with the laces which held the fabric to his body, never committing to undoing them. 

Indeed, did so until a muzzled whine escaped Lorenz’s mouth, a subdued cry for action. 

“Pretty.” Ignatz spoke, an edge of numbing venom on his lonely word. “I’d like for you to model. So I can paint this scene, one day.” 

Lorenz had, at the beginning of  _ this _ \- this  _ affair _ , really- never been quite sure if Ignatz intended his words. He, after all, could certainly not muster the constitution to put brush to paper and render something so lascivious- perhaps such was a reflection of his poor art skills, even still- 

And yet, he had come through. Many times, with great consistency. Even if they were only sketches on paper, drained of colour by the absence of purple pigment during wartime, he had seen himself rendered in pleasure often. 

Had begun to understand, if only slightly, what Ignatz saw in him.

Without hesitation, Lorenz nodded, firm. Ignatz returned to his fiddling, this time with decisive fingers, precise- dexterous and thorough enough for him to breach Lorenz’s clothing almost immediately, quickly stripping him of one layer of covering around the strain of his erection. Still, it continued to tent in his underwear, distorting its silken construction and its frills. Drawn away from tending to Lorenz, Ignatz withdrew his other hand from his mouth and moved it towards his own garments. 

“Be patient, Lorenz.” Another shudder ran its way up Lorenz’s back- Ignatz could be the commanding type, should he wish to be, and he was nothing but remarkably arousing to Lorenz when he assumed the role. In obedience, he pursed his lips with great emphasis. 

“Good.” At the end of his speech, Ignatz returned once more to his own coverings, specifically to where a carved-wood button kept the hardy fabric of his trousers pressed to the cusp of his waist. Slipping it out of its buttonhole without any tribulation, the entire garment slackened- still, Ignatz saw it fit to speed the process up, to drag his coverings down until his own arousal was evident through the close press of his underclothes. With the trousers hanging slack around the end of his thighs, Ignatz, too, pursed his lips, before returning his hands to Lorenz’s body- this time, to the point where the exposed territory of Lorenz’s stomach met the waistline of his underwear. 

“Ready, Lorenz?” 

A quick, taut nod from Lorenz was all that Ignatz required for him to move forward, peeling the purple silk away from Lorenz’s aching erection. As he ghosted his fingers across Lorenz’s length, subtle, he winced, a drop of precum emerging from his flushed head. Upon full exposure to the open air, Lorenz shivered slightly, acclimatising to the new terrain- still, it was warm enough for the exposure to be a gentle, welcoming thing, and he sighed at the end of his body’s shaking. Ignatz took a long, languishing look downwards, from the finely-sewn noble clothes which marked Lorenz’s status to the exposed, aching erection so evident against them, already staining them with fluid.

“Is it okay if I touch…?” The sentence trailed off somewhat in Ignatz’s mouth, growing quieter as it reached its climax. Impulsively, impatiently, Lorenz nodded. 

“I’d like to hear it out loud, my rose.” 

“Y-you must,” Lorenz gasped, “I do not wish to insubordinate, but I cannot express my aching. Please, dearheart, my daisy-” only to be interrupted by a cool, firm hand on his cock, gripping it with gentle confidence. 

“Good?” 

Lorenz’s gasp was replaced then with another whimper, a cry of pleasure enough to goad Ignatz on even further. Quickly, Ignatz swept his finger over the emergent little drop of precum and spread it over Lorenz’s head, thumbed gently over his slit as he did. At the new pressure, Lorenz could almost cry out in ecstasy- still, he kept his mouth shut. Even if he had been given permission to speak, to make as much noise as he wished, to keep his words silent was part of the game. He would speak, instead, through his body- a body which inclined willingly into Ignatz’s hand as he began to stroke downwards, covering his length with his palm. 

Indeed, Ignatz continued to stroke with a calm regularity, neither increasing or decreasing in pace, in such a way that Lorenz became rather wound up- keening forward in an instinctual search for relief, but finding, as he predicted, Ignatz’s dexterity preventing him from altering the speed. Still, the soft motions were more than sufficient for Lorenz to grow in his arousal, blood rushing to his cock and more precum emerging from the tip. At each extrusion, Ignatz repeated the motion with his thumb, wicking the clear substance further down Lorenz’s length. Though Lorenz was hardly one to mind friction, there was something undeniably pleasing about the texture, slick and sticky at once. 

However, between each touch, each movement, Lorenz was able to wrench his eyes open- able to find Ignatz, eyes focused and intent, hard underneath the thin coating of army-issue underwear. Dripping, too, clear stains evident at the point where the head of his cock met the fabric. Doing nothing at all to satisfy himself- Lorenz could hardly help himself at the thought of reaching out to tend to him. 

“Ignatz.” It felt rather disruptive to break the contented silence with speech; still, Lorenz considered it worthwhile to offer his hands in mutual pleasure. 

“Hm?”

“You are providing me with a great deal of attention, my daisy. B-but you- I hardly wish to point it out, but you are-”

“Hard.” Ignatz shifted his hips upward, and his cock bounced in time with his movement, though still constrained. “I think it’d be rather unusual if I wasn’t.”

“Indeed,” Lorenz countered, “but I do not wish for you to feel as if I am solely the one to be pleasured here. You are- if you say the word, I shall do it. For you, Ignatz.”

A restrained moan worked its way out of Ignatz’s chest, sending his throat pulsing. Still, he remained composed, hand halted in its movements. 

“I s-suppose I did tease you with all that pressure. And I think I’ve had plenty of time to memorize this scene, as much as I admire it.” 

Lorenz flushed at the statement, somehow reddening even deeper than he had before. In the rise of heat to his cheeks, Ignatz’s retreat of his unoccupied hand towards his own undergarments went unnoticed, enough for Lorenz to startle at the sight of Ignatz’s own erection hitting the open air, its similarly-flushed tip exposed and rigid. A single drop of come slipped down it, and Lorenz felt himself struck with the immediate desire to lavish it with his tongue- considering their positions, though, he supposed that would have to wait for another day. Particularly when Ignatz was taking his cock into his hand once more, returning him to the state of constant pressure and pleasure from before. Only this time, bearing down on Lorenz even further, gathering his own erection with his other hand and pressing it to Lorenz’s cock. The two arousals, in tandem in length and heady with blood, held together against the slight softness of Lorenz’s stomach. 

“Goddess, Lorenz.” Lorenz had learned to not be so perturbed by Ignatz’s invocation of the Goddess during intimacy- he was fairly profound in his religious interest, though in a different fashion from most, and Lorenz saw little reason to stifle his thanks. “You’re a gift. And I love being on top of you, you know?”

Lorenz gave a slight nod in concurrence, some silent stand-in for  _ I love being below you, please take charge of me. Tell me what to do with myself, now that I don’t know.  _ At the sight of if, Ignatz resumed his careful ministrations, hand grazing comfortably over the pressed arousals, a pressure accentuated by Ignatz’s timed, careful thrusts forward. Often, a bead of precum slipped from the head of Lorenz’s cock- he’d found himself to be excited rather easily- and slipped onto the garment which still covered his chest. Still, in the physical closeness mustered between him and Ignatz, he could hardly find it in himself to care. Not when Ignatz gazed down at him like he did, began to get caught up in his own pleasure, muttered words of wanton approval into his waiting ears. 

“You’re doing j-just great, my rose.” Even in the restlessness provoked by jolting pleasure, Ignatz kept himself composed- it was amongst the things Lorenz admired most about him, that he was so strong in his countenance. So strong, despite appearances, handling him there, taking what he wanted. Thrusting, demanding, against him, caressing his arousal in even and relentless time. 

If Lorenz had not promised all he had and more to Ignatz once before, he felt as if he would make a fitting conductor. An orchestra of him, commanded, an ache both summoned and relieved- 

It felt so good, so incredibly good, to be touched. Ignatz, holding them both in tandem, mouth now open- Lorenz’s body shaking, writhing, consumed. Thumb darting down the length of Lorenz’s cock, pausing at the end to rub at the head. Teasing, sometimes, his slit, an intermingling of slight pain with pleasure- Lorenz thought, darkly, akin to being struck by lightning magic. 

All much too much for him to constrain, not for long, and Lorenz came without restraint. Come spilled onto his chest, patterning his clothes with clear fluid, leaving a distinct trail- one Lorenz could see between the hazy flickering of his eyes, and was content to do nothing about. Even after he spent, Ignatz continued with the movement of his hand until his eyes snapped open to perceive the world around him, the great expanse of the field behind them- only to find Lorenz writhing underneath, mewling pitiful noises of overstimulation. Still, at the sound of Lorenz’s aching pleasure, and the sight of his blouse stained with release- an intermingling of fabric and fluid which Ignatz observed intently- he could do nothing to prevent his own release either, and came with a deep moan. 

Most of his come settled on Lorenz’s blouse, too, and Lorenz himself took intent note of the debauchery which expressed itself on his finest possessions. It would certainly provide some motivation during Ignatz’s absences, as infrequent as he kept them. 

“L-looks good, Lorenz.” Ignatz’s voice remained shaky from release, but Lorenz could pinpoint satisfaction in his words, and took great pride in that. Still, outside of his impulsive arousal, Lorenz could feel himself becoming rather aware of the world around him once more- how he lay beneath the open sky, completely exposed, with nothing but grass against his back. Grass which pressed rather uncomfortably against the little patch of skin exposed at the small of his back. 

“I’m humbled to provide you with s-service like this. With that said, I’m beginning to think we should depart.”

“What about cuddling?”

“In a field?” Lorenz huffed. “Not while my c- my arousal is exposed. You’ve promised me nobody would come by, and I believe you, but I hardly feel like chancing my luck on the subject.” 

A sly smile spread across Ignatz’s face. “A return to the estate, then. Following that, cuddling.”

“Of course, my daisy.” It was hard for Lorenz to resist a tender softness around Ignatz- not when he responded to it with such eagerness. “When we return, I shall remove the blouse at once. I do not wish to be seen in it- my shirtlessness is due to an incident with water.” 

“Of course.” Even in his compliance, Ignatz remained sly in his affectations. 

“Y-yes. And I shall hand it over to you for your fabric studies as soon as we are alone.”

“I look forward to it.”

With a great deftness, Ignatz ducked down to press a kiss to Lorenz’s lips. Lorenz returned his attention in turn, tasting the sharpness of mint on his lips and his fine, clean breath. 

Wanted, despite all his words to the contrary, to remain in such a state forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! :-) 
> 
> pls drop a kudos or a comments if you liked this + if you want to see more, it truly is worth more than i can express
> 
> my twitter is @meowcosm, follow for more porn if you wish !


End file.
